Claire's Life
Claire's Life is a story made by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Part 1: Life With the Litter-Mates It all started when I was born. My mother was a purebred Siberian Husky and my father was 50% Border Collie and 50% Australian Shepherd. I don't remember my dad that well, since he was hit by a car when I was two weeks old. I had three brothers and four sisters. My brother Stinky was born first. I was born second. My youngest sibling was Runt, since she was born last and she was also the runt of the litter. We didn't live in a house, my mother and father were both street dogs. It wasn't an easy life. My mother fed us her milk up until we were three weeks. Then she started begging for food every day. Sometimes we were given very little food, other times we were given a lot. My other sisters, Kate, Isabelle and Maya weren't nice to my brothers at all. They were the meanest to my brother Rafe, since he was quiet and humble. One day, when I was about five, my mother, four sisters, and two of my brothers were caught by animal control and sent to the pound. My siblings were tossed in the truck, and my mother bit the people who caught my siblings. She was eventually caught and tranquilized. Me and Rafe tried running as fast as we could to catch up with the truck, but it was too late. We both knew that our siblings and mother were never coming back. Part 2: Rafe and me After the death of my siblings and mother, me and Rafe had to hunt or beg for food. "We may not have as much food as we used to, but we are either going to need to hunt or beg." Rafe told me. We used to live in the desert, then me and Rafe moved to the mountains so we could hide from Animal Control. It took days for us to reach the nearest city or suburb. Sometimes hikers came by and gave us some food. Other times we killed small animals like squirrels and chipmunks. I killed my first chipmunk when I was seven. "Claire you need to kill it!!" Rafe yelled. "I can't! It has a life and feelings too!" I cried. "It's your only source of food! I don't want you to starve yourself!!" Finally, I closed my eyes, and killed the chipmunk. I remember its squeals of pain and agony. It was so sad to see it die, and in two minutes, he stopped moving. Once he was dead, I ate his flesh and bones. When I was eight, me and Rafe killed a Mountain Goat. It was sad to see it die, but his flesh was so tasty. "I'm really enjoying his liver!" Rafe said happily. Sometimes we didn't have to kill animals because hikers brought us food, however, none of them helped us find a new home. Hot days and cold nights passed, eventually, I was 12. Part 3: Caught One night, we heard people walking in the mountains. "Is where the dogs are?" "I don't know for sure, I see paw prints." "Those could be wolf paw prints Marshall." I could only smell one person. The rest smelled like dogs. I could hear one dog getting closer to the bushes me and Rafe were hiding in. He eventually got to close. "GAAH!" Me and the dog screamed. "I found them!!" The dog yelled. "RUN CLAIRE RUN!!" Rafe yelled. Me and Rafe ran as fast as we could until I got my paw stuck under a branch. The dog came up and followed me. Rafe and him got into a huge fight, and they were both biting each other, eventually Rafe wounded the dog. "He got me! I'm bleeding!" The dog said. Rafe ran as fast as he could so he avoided trouble. He left without me. I was left behind and couldn't get out. Several other dogs and the person came to see. "Wilbur!! Are you ok?" A mutt asked. "There was a brown dog....it bit my paw....." Wilbur answered in a faint voice. He then passed out. "It was that dog that's stuck!!" A small dog said. She charged and attacked me. I was too weak to move and passed out unconscious. Part 4: Saved When I woke up, I was in a building, surrounded by other dogs. "Guys, she's waking up." A medic dog said. I was being taken care of by a Dalmatian pup. He looked a lot smaller than some of the other dogs. He was still a puppy. "What happened..." I asked in a faint voice. "You got stuck in the bushed and Skye attacked you, thinking you were the dog that attacked Wilbur. We asked Wilbur if it was you, and he said it was a different dog. Skye generally doesn't attack others, it was quite strange she attacked you. Wilbur is still alive, he has a sore paw." A police pup said. "Listen, I need to know where I am, who you guys are and why I am here." The police pup spoke. "I'm Chase, This is Marshall, and we are the Paw Patrol. We came here to rescue you and to see if you were harmed. You are in Adventure Bay." "And how far is Adventure Bay from Phoenix, AZ?" "Far." "FAR?!? My brother might be dead!" "Calm down! Your brother violently attacked Wilbur, so he probably shouldn't join the Paw Patrol yet, if not at all, until he's calm enough to. We are here to take good care of you." Part 5: Violet After a bath, checkup, tick removal, and meal, I went to see some of the pups. I saw the familiar pup that worried about Wilbur. "Hey, you're that dog!" I said. "No I'm not..." She said. "The dog worrying for Wilbur." "Oh yeah! My name's Violet! I'm the superhero pup of the Paw Patrol. My dad has super strength, my mom has super flexibility, my brother Dash has super speed, and I'm able to stay invisible for a short time. As for my baby brother Jack-Jack, I'm not really sure what his power is yet." "Your family is The Incredibles?!?!" "Yes." "That's awesome! Having superpowers and fighting crime! I'm Claire. My life isn't as awesome as yours." "Nice to meet you Claire. We have lots of fun stuff to do at the lookout when we don't go on missions." Violet showed me the hangout room, and where missions were held. There was also a nearby pup park. I met several people in Adventure Bay, like Farmer Yumi, Captain Turbot, Alex and even the Mayor! At Farmer Yumi's, I tried herding the sheep, since I'm 25% Aussie and 25% Border Collie. Turns out I'm not that much of a herder. Adventure Bay was full of fresh new smells! Some were good, like Mr. Porter's mini pies. Other's weren't as good, like the smell of fish on Captain Turbot's boat. Later that night, me and Violet were talking about boy dogs. "Have you had a love interest yet?" Violet asked. "No not yet. I can tell you're madly in love with Wilbur." "I am not! Well....maybe a little..." "Sure...just a little." "A tiny bit!" "Are you planning to repopulate?" "Oh gosh no!" "It seems like you guys might make some little ones at some point!" "Claire I don't think this is appropriate!" "Will your pups be boys? Girls? 1 boy 2 girls??" "And that's enough! We should get some rest. I might need to go on a mission soon. Night Claire." "Night Violet." Me and Violet slept peacefully through the night. Part 6: Doggo Fight The next morning, me and Violet saw someone waiting near our pup house. It was Skye! "Really, you're part Husky? You look a lot like a mutt!" She insulted. I tried to think of a great comeback. She was a Cockapoo, AKA a Spoodle, which sounds completely ridiculous! Then I thought of a great comeback. "You're a Cockapoo? I think Spoodle is a better name for you, since you're supposed to uglier and curlier in the future! Spoodle is the most ridiculous name for a dog ever!" That totally set her off. Next thing I know, I decided to get physical. I hit her. "Did you just hit me?" "Kinda." There was a huge crowd of dogs watching. "Oh no she's made Skye mad!" Marshall said in horror. "This is about to get good." Wilbur said. We had a fight to see who was the Alpha Female of the pack, and who was the Omega. Since I was much bigger than Skye, I easily could beat her up. She struggled as I held her down. She kicked, bit and clawed but she was too weak. After a few more minutes of fighting, she finally gave in. “You coward!” She ran off to her pup house in fear. “Actually, you’re the one that’s running away, so that makes you the coward.” I sneered. I felt pretry good until I saw Ryder coming with Skye. She played victim and tried to act all innocent. I couldn’t wait to tell him Skye actually started the fight. Part 7: Playing the Victim Ryder came over to me. He wasn’t happy. “She beat me up just because I said something that ticked her off by accident!” Skye lied. “That’s not true! She came in and bugged me just because I was a mutt!” I tried to cover myself, but I As a really bad lying problem. ”Both of you contributed to the fight. Since both of you want me to believe your points, I’ll get Marshall and Wilbur over here si they can tell me who’s lying.” Ryder said in slight anger. After a while, Marshall and Wilbur walked over. All five of us walked into Wilbur’s underground hideout, where hearings were held on occasion. It was like court. Ryder was jury, Wilbur and Marshall were the witnesses, and me and Skye were either going to be pled guilty or innocent. Marshall was about to speak but Wilbur immediately spoke. “Skye intentionally ticked Claire off. Skye started this fight, but Claire decided to get physical. Both are equally as guilty.” ”Was this true?” Ryder asked the both of us. ”Yes.” We both sighed in unison. ”What should the punishment be?“ Marshall asked. ”You’re grounded for three weeks. Both of you. That means no Pup Pup Boogie and no going to central Adventure Bay.” Ryder decided. I regretted this fight, but it was satisfying to see Skye get what she truly deserved. Part 8: The Aftermath of a Grounding Those three weeks were the most boring ones of my life. They passed by very slowly. Once they were over, I was releaved. I woke up from a morning sleep earlier than I would. Turns out Marshall could smell me. “Morning Marshall.“ ”Morning. Claire....you smell a little, you might need to go to Katie’s to take a bath.” Marshall suggusted. I was about to speak but I could here Wilbur shouting in the distance. “Nooo! I’m not taking a bath!” He whined. ”You haven’t bathed in a month! Gosh! You’re like a 80 pound sack of potatoes!” Ryder saud as he struggled to carry Wilbur. Wilbur squirmed, causing Ryder to drop him. “Morning Wilbur.“ I said. ”Morning! Help me avoid my bath!” Wilbur whimpered. “Hey, I stink too! I’ll go to Katie’s with you!” I told him. ”Are you nuts?!“ Wilbur snarled. “I refuse to take a bath!” “You both need them.” Ryder groaned as he plugged his nose. ”No.” Wilbur whined. ”I’ll deal with this Ryder.“ I replied. I then proceeded to carry Wilbur to Katie’s Pet Parlor. “I am going to kill you after this!!“ He snarled. Part 9: Bath Time!! The two of us proceeded to enter the building. Rubble was all done taking a bath. “Hi Claire and Wilbur!! What brings you- oh gross! What’s that smell?!” Katie groaned as she plugged her nose. “Wilbur. He hasn’t taken a bath in a month.“ I replied. ”Don’t worry Wilbur. It’s not so bad. It’s just a bath.“ Rubble tried coaxing Wilbur that the bath wasn’t bad as he being wrapped in a towel. Katie began running a large bath tub. She put some shampoo in there to create bubbles in the jacuzzi tub. “You both are kind of dirty, and Wilbur’s kind of anxious, so I’ll bathe you both at the same time.” She replied. ”See Wilbur, it’s not going to be so bad. I’ll be in there will you.” I tried coaxing him. We were both placed in the large jacuzzi tub. Katie began to comfort Wilbur as he whined. ”Wilbur it’s ok. You’ll be fine, it’s just a quick relaxing bubble bath.” Katie cooed as she stroked him. “Great. A bubble bath.” Wilbur scoffed. “I guess that’s what you get for being smelly.” I teased. After some comforting, Katie began to rinse us before putting shampo in our fur. Poor Wilbur was not happy. ”Why? Just why? Why the extra bubbles?” Wilbur complained as he was being scrubbed. ”Because you stink, bubble boy.” I jeered as I watched him squirm. It was kind of funny seeing him all wet, because he looked so skinny, like a nasty rat. I didn’t mind the bath that much. I really liked being scrubbed, since it felt like a soothing massage. I also really liked being rinsed off. The sprayer felt really good on my back, neck and head. As for Wilbur, he hated being rinsed off, and started whining even more. ”Wilbur you’re going to be fine. You’re almost done.” Katie said slightly annoyed. Violet entered the Parlor with her brother Dash. “I don’t need one!” Dash growled as he was being dragged into Katie’s Pet Parlor. ”Well mom said you stink, and you haven’t bathed in two months.” Violet snapped. ”Run while you still can Dash!” Wilbur jokingly yelped. Dash made a break for it and ran at full speed. ”Dash!” Violet shouted. It was no use, since she could not keep up with him. “Why’d you do that?” Violet barked at Wilbur. ”So he could make a break for it. The bath is a dangerous place.” Wilbur jested as he was being rinsed. Katie picked him up out the tub. He then shook off a lot of the water off of his fur, soaking Katie and Violet. ”Wilbur!” Violet bellowed as she shook water off of her fur. “You soaked me.” “Sorry! But it’s a lot better than being soaking wet in the tub!” Wilbur cringed. “You looked kinda cute when you were wet, with those cute puppy dog eyes you were making at Katie.” Violet expressed. ”Hey! That wasn’t cute!” Wilbur bleated as he blushed. ”And if the bath is a dangerous place then why is Claire falling asleep?” Violet asked. I was trying to stay awake as Katie rinsed me off, and the sprayer hit my neck. ”Get the neck, get the neck, yeah that’s the spot.” I beamed as I leaned back. It felt so good! ”I guess the bath isn’t a dangerous place for all pups.” Wilbur grimaced. “How can she like that?!?” “It feels good.” I chatted as I shook water off my fur, and got dried off with a towel. Katie blowdried Wilbur, which he loved a lot. I really loved it, the heat felt so good. We both enjoyed getting brushed. I layed still and just let Katie brush me. As for Wilbur, he thought it was a game, and decided to bite the brush. Part 10: The Date After being brushed, Katie put a bow tie on Wilbur. “I look good.” He bragged as he loooked at himself in the mirror. “What‘s the special occasion?” I inquired. “Me and Violet are going out for dinner.” “So, like a date right?” “No!” Wilbur denied as he blushed. “We‘re just going out for fun. Nothing romantic involved.” “Sure it is...” I joked. It was becoming clear that Wilbur fell head over paws for Violet. I could even tell that Violet had a small crush on him! “We’ll be going out later tonight.” Violet added. “So it won‘t be until around 7.” “It’s almost noon.” I addressed. “Don’t worry. I’ve got time. After all I need a bath. Could you bring Dash over here?” “I’ll try, but that pup is fast!” Part 11: Dash I left Katie’s Pet Parlor to look for Dash. He was currently hiding in his pup house. “Dash, come out now.” I groused. “No way!” He bickered. “Too bad! You’re taking a bath wether you like it or not!” “Fine, I’ll take a bath.” “Good.” “Sike!” He ran at full speed. I had to catch him! I went up my pup house. “Woof! Transform into vehicle!” I barked as my pup house turned into a mountain crusier. “Some one’s gonna pay!” I drove off in Adventure Bay, gradually catching up to Dash. He eventually ran out of energy, and layed down by Mr. Porter’s. “Get in the vehicle.” I chatsied. “Make me.” He nagged. “Fine.” I picked him up, and carried him like a mother cat would carry a kitten. I put him in the cruiser and drove to Katie’s, with him strapped in the seatbelt. Once we made it, I carried him into Katie’s. “Put! Me! Down!” He said harshly as he squirmed in my mouth. When we got to Katie’s, I set him down. Category:Story Category:Backstory Category:Flashbacks Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Part Category:Fanon Part Category:Episode